


Fear and Loathing in the Calico Desert

by sloaches



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloaches/pseuds/sloaches
Summary: Sandy has spent many boring days at the Oasis. Now, tho, that's about to change.





	Fear and Loathing in the Calico Desert

The merciless sun baked the Calico Desert floor particularly early this morning as Sandy fumbled with her keys. All she wanted at the moment was to get the Oasis opened so she could enjoy the air conditioning and down a nice cold bottle of goat milk. Ugh, she thought to herself, this girl does NOT like to sweat unless she's doing something fun!

The thought made her giggle softly to herself as the lock clicked home and the door opened. Turning on the lights though, she let out an exasperated sigh as she looked the mess left from the previous night. Some half-eaten Pepper Poppers and pizza as well as empty beer mugs littered the counter top. She cast an irritated gaze towards the back of the Oasis, where she could see the figure of The Bouncer in the shadows.

"Hey Asshole!", she yelled, "What have I said about you guys raiding my store after hours? And who is gonna clean this shit up?!?"

"You will have to discuss that with Mr. Qi", The Bouncer replied. Although he was somewhat of an imposing figure who did his job well, he didn't like dealing with Sandy. 

Sandy wasn't pleased with his response. "I didn't make this mess, you guys did!", she said as she gestured towards the counter, "And I ain't gonna be the one to clean it up!".

Letting out an almost imperceptible sigh, The Bouncer glanced behind him and snapped his fingers. almost instantly a small, nervous looking man scurried out from the Casino area carrying a wastebasket. He quickly scooped all the leftovers into the can, grabbed up the mugs and plates, gave the counter a quick wipe and disappeared back down the hallway. The Bouncer then gave a slight nod in Sandy's direction and returned to his post.

Sandy glanced toward the darkened alcove. Jesus, she thought, that guy gives me the creeps! Regardless, anytime she could deal with The Bouncer was better that having to deal with Mr. Qi. This guy might be a creep, but Mr. Qi was downright unsettling- terrifying, even. She had heard the whispers of how those who crossed him wound up in the desert or, worse yet, the Skull Caverns, never to be seen again. And while she hadn't crossed him THAT seriously, Sandy knew that she was fortunate that Mr. Qi was only interested in using the Oasis as a front for the casino. At any rate, the less she dealt with him, the better.

Mentally she put all that aside as she looked at the clock. Today, after all, just might shape up into something special. Emily, her friend who tended bar in Pelican Town, had told her that there was a new farmer in town, and he was, quote, "pretty easy on the eyes", which in Emilyspeak probably meant he had a nice ass and all of his teeth! Sandy would be able to judge for herself soon enough, since the bus service from Pelican Town was resuming operations today, and the word around the campfire was that a certain farmer would soon be paying a visit. Sandy began straightening and restocking the shelves, humming along to the store radio. She hadn't felt this giddy for quite a while! After all, most of the business she got was from the various riff-raff who wandered in from the Casino. It would be a welcome change to have a customer who didn't stink of cheap booze or make her skin crawl with their lame pick-up lines.

Soon enough Sandy heard the unmistakable sound of the bus approaching the stop near the store. She hurriedly went to the mirror by the sunglasses and ran her brush through her hair and straightened her top. Sandy looked herself over- her tan legs looked great in her white shorts and her sandals showed off her nicely pedicured toes. Girl, she thought to herself, you're killin' it! She quickly took her place behind the counter as she heard the crunch of footsteps heading toward the store entrance. As the door opened and The Farmer stepped in, Sandy realized one thing-

Emily was right. He does have a nice ass!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an open-ended story that I will hopefully explore further down the road. I hope you all like it!


End file.
